1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings such as window shades, window blinds and the like, and more particularly to a system for mounting the headrail of such a covering in the frame of an architectural opening.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings include products such as venetian blinds, retractable roller shades, collapsible shades, and the like. Such coverings typically include a headrail in which the remainder of the covering can be confined in a retracted position of the covering. The headrail is typically mounted to the framework of an architectural opening such as a window, door, archway, or the like and brackets are typically secured to the framework which are releasably connectable to the headrail to facilitate mounting and removal of the headrail. Systems are normally employed for releasably attaching the headrail to the brackets so that the headrail is not inadvertently released from the brackets, but so the headrail can be relatively easily removed from the brackets for cleaning purposes or the like.
Considerable thought is given to such systems for mounting coverings for architectural openings and it is to further the development of that art that the present invention has been made.